


your rose is in bloom

by MissSugarPlum



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: (also slight coldflash if you're willing to squint), (bc i really can't control myself), F/F, Femslash February, Not beta-read, fluffy nonsense, lisa is a friggin' charmer alright, sara had no chance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5966896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSugarPlum/pseuds/MissSugarPlum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don’t eat those all in one sitting, princess,” a voice drawls out, and Sara is already whipping toward the sound, tense and alert. Familiar cool grey eyes twinkle at her from an unfamiliar face, and pretty pink lips smirk in a way that Sara <i>does not</i> find attractive.</p><p>Really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your rose is in bloom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [believesinponds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/believesinponds/gifts).



> For Flarrow Femslash Valentine's Week - Day Two is gift giving!
> 
> (This would have been done earlier, but the new Flash episode distracted me, oops.)
> 
> For the darling [Allison](http://believesinponds.tumblr.com), whom I may or may not have ~~accidentally~~ dragged down into this ship. Enjoy yourself in this trash heap with me, doll!
> 
> (And just a quick note: _Sara_ means _princess_ in Hebrew. Also, yellow roses stand for friendship, and pink ones are for admiration. So keep those in mind. :])
> 
> (Title from Seal's Kiss From A Rose, because I couldn't think of anything better)

Life on a time-traveling spaceship is really kind of boring between life-threatening missions to save the world.

 

Sara ambles through the corridors aimlessly, at a bit of a loss of what to do with her free time. The _Waverider_ had been in need of some basic repairs, and Rip had decided, shockingly, to go along with Snart’s suggestion of using the downtime to catch up in their own time.

 

(Sara had figured there was more to Snart’s suggestion than pure altruism—he spends _way_ too much time talking to Gideon in private, in her opinion, and sure enough, as soon as the ship had safely landed in Central City in 2016, he had taken off, almost as fast as his one-time nemesis.)

 

(Mick and Sara had shared a knowing, eye-rolling look and decided to let it go.)

 

(Because they’re nice like that.)

 

But Sara’s bored without the entertainment Snart provides her. She’s mostly alone on the ship: Martin had gone to check in with Clarissa, Jax tagging along with him before heading to his mother’s; Kendra had taken off almost as quickly as Snart, desperate for even a hint of the normalcy of her previous life; Ray had already taken off for Star City, though Sara had declined to go along with him, needing a little bit of a break from all the painful reminders of her life _before_ ; and while Mick is fun for finding a cheap drink and a good brawl, Sara’s not really in the mood for a night of angry, drunken shenanigans.

 

Which leaves only Rip on the ship, and while she’s gotten to know the man better over the course of time, she’s really not looking to spend her vacation time with him.

 

So she roams the halls of the _Waverider_ , passing the time minute by agonizing minute.

 

The boredom is finally starting to get to her when Gideon’s cool voice intrudes on her thoughts—she doesn’t startle, but only because she’s gotten used to the automated voice, popping in and out at all odd moments of the day.

 

“A package has arrived for you, Miss Lance.”

 

A… what? “Can you repeat that, Gideon?”

 

“A package, Miss Lance,” Gideon says patiently. “It is on your chair on the bridge, should you wish to collect it.”

 

Sara makes her way to the bridge cautiously, mind alert—not that she doesn’t trust Gideon, but.

 

Old habits, and all.

 

The room is silent when she arrives, but not eerily so, the normal hems and haws of a spaceship humming all around her, and the only anomalies are the heart-shaped box and the giant bouquet of flowers, sitting innocently on her chair just as Gideon said.

 

“What in the world…” she mutters to herself, frowning. She approaches the chair warily, and notices a small card nestled in the beautiful bouquet. She picks up the flowers, sniffing daintily at the artful arrangement of pink and yellow blooms, and eyes the box thoughtfully.

 

She feels her eyebrows raise when she realizes it’s her favorite guilty pleasure—marshmallows and caramel covered in chocolate, her absolute favorite when she chooses to indulge. She tells herself she’s only having one, stuffing the treat in her mouth and trying not to moan at the taste, and she picks up the card curiously.

 

 _Princesses deserve to be spoiled every once in a while_.

 

She bites the tip of her tongue, trying to keep herself from smiling, and eats another of the chocolates.

 

“Don’t eat those all in one sitting, princess,” a voice drawls out, and Sara is already whipping toward the sound, tense and alert. Familiar cool grey eyes twinkle at her from an unfamiliar face, and pretty pink lips smirk in a way that Sara _does not_ find attractive.

 

Really.

 

“Lisa Snart,” Sara says, cocking her head to one side as she assesses the striking woman in front of her. She appears unarmed—but then, so does Sara.

 

Lisa’s eyebrows quirk up almost imperceptibly. “I see my brother’s mentioned me,” she says lightly, and Sara snorts.

 

“Hardly. But I know how to read between the lines.” Leonard isn’t the only one with a sister he feels like he has to protect, after all.

 

Lisa smiles at her then—not a smirk, but a real smile, warm and bright, and Sara is involuntarily charmed by the dimples in her cheeks. “So do I,” she says, “ _but_ , Lenny actually talks about you.”

 

Sara raises an eyebrow at the nickname but files it away carefully, resolving to use it the next time Snart starts pissing her off. “And what does he have to say about me?”

 

“That you’re a hell of a fighter.” Lisa slinks closer, and Sara wouldn’t be able to keep her eyes off that long, graceful form even if she wanted to. “And a kickass teammate.”

 

Sara blinks a little bit at that—high praise, coming from Snart, and the way Lisa smirks at her indicates that she knows it too.

 

“And maybe I wanted to see this incredible woman for myself,” Lisa continues, and her smirk softens into something Sara can’t quite identify.

 

“And what do you think?” Sara asks, and she tilts her head up to maintain her eye contact with Lisa as she moves even closer.

 

A soft press of lips to her cheek, and Sara hums softly, letting her eyes fall closed. “I’ll let you know,” the other woman whispers teasingly, and she presses another kiss to the corner of Sara’s mouth before backing away.

 

“Be seeing you,” she says, and mischief colors her laugh as she flounces her way out of the _Waverider_ , as stealthily as she had climbed aboard.

 

Sara stares after her for a moment, resisting the urge to bring her fingers to her cheek, to savor the warmth she can still feel burning against her skin.

 

She smiles, and she eats another chocolate.

 

They’re hers, after all. She can eat however damn many she wants.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come squeal to me about these ladies, and about the newest Flash episode (seriously, I'm still screaming about it) on [tumblr](http://that-pumpkinspicewhitegirl.tumblr.com)!


End file.
